<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428270">A Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tamaki is not underage anymore, birthday fic, i just really really really love this ship, rabbitube spoilers? idk, they kis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Banri/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even as they both sat in the car on their way back to the dorm, Banri still had a huge smile on his face, making Tamaki pout. Could you blame him though? Just the memory of the boy’s struggle with english language made him stifle a laugh again, which earned him an even bigger pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ban-chan is a meanie. It’s my birthday, you should praise me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ahaha, you did great! I’m sure the fans will love your rabbitube, it’s just- pffft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Meanie! A huge meanie! We live in Japan, who needs english! I did my best!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri looked at the boy through the back mirror. In all the time he had known him, Tamaki had grown into a wonderful man. He might be a bit too selfish and childish at times, but just being near him makes one feel young and powerful again. A different smile, one filled with endless pride, graced the man’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mm. You truly did your best. Good job, Tamaki-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were standing in a traffic, he was free to observe the reaction to his words. Tamaki went a few adorable shades of red before settling for looking like a very proud peacock that just got it’s feathers praised. Such a simple person. After dealing with ones like Yuki, who were so complex even the closest people weren’t sure they knew them, Tamaki was such a fresh breeze in Banri’s life. They weren’t moving much and he could see the boy was getting fidgety. Instead of taking out his phone and messaging someone though, Tamaki opted for observing their car. Very thoroughly. Banri decided to leave him to his own devices and watched the unmoving road until Tamaki’s head appeared right next to his. He flinched from the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey, Ban-chan. Since it’s my birthday, I get to ask for things, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmm, that’s true. If you want pudding though, you have to wait until we reach the dorm. I’m sure your friends are waiting for you with lots of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T-That’s not- I mean, of course I wanna pudding! But I got a lot after that gross tea so I can wait. I meant a different thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Something from me? Sure, I will do my best!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traffic moved in that moment and Tamaki was forced to sit back. Banri still glanced at him but the boy only mumbled something and curled up on his seat. Although puzzled, Banri let the topic drop until Tamaki would decide to bring it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finally escaped the traffic the dorm was getting closer with every passing minute. Banri could feel a buzzing in his pocket, probably some messages from Tsumugi and the boys that he couldn’t read while driving. All this time Tamaki had been unusually quiet. It was getting worrying, so he breathed a sigh of relief as the dorm became visible. Once the car was parked Banri turned around to face the boy on the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We are here. If you tell me what you want for your birthday, I can still go and try to grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamaki only mumbled something again, his hands fumbling with unfastening the seat belt. Banri’s brows furrowed. One of things he was certain of about Tamaki was his straightforwardness. Why would he act like this? He must’ve seen his concern because when their eyes met, Tamaki went bright red and looked aside again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s nothin’ - he murmured - There’s a party waiting… It’s just dumb...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As understanding slowly dawned on Banri, he bit his lip to hide a stupid grin. The position was awkward and kind of uncomfortable but he still reached out and cupped Tamaki’s cheek. One look into those bright eyes told him that was exactly what the boy wanted to ask for. The older man smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I wanted to give you my present later, but since you did a wonderful job today, you deserve a little spoiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have to lean closer, Tamaki jumped forward and kissed him eagerly. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him that this was literally the worst possible place for kissing his idol but all the worries became unimportant as he saw pure happiness in Tamaki’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sorry I was so weird but I didn’t want to be selfish and you always say to be careful-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It’s alright. That bashful look was cute~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ban-chan, it’s still my birthday! You have to be only nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yes, yes~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzing of his phone was getting more and more impatient so Banri pulled away from the boy and gestured towards the door with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Let’s get you that mountain of sweets that awaits you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hell yeah!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>